


Going Home

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: 15 Days of FinnPoe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 15 Days of FinnPoe, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: Worry plagues Finn’s mind, impossible scenarios flitting across his vision with each passing moment. Kes would see Finn in person and after two moments immediately disapprove of him. Their home would somehow catch on fire. Finn would be expected to do some familial practice but he would fail and make an utter fool of himself. Finn could accidentally step on part of Kes’ crop and never be forgiven. Stormtroopers could appear and storm their location before anyone had a chance to say ‘hello.’ He could -“We’re here!” Poe’s cheerful voice tears Finn away from his thoughts. Outside the window, Finn saw the rapidly approaching moon of Yavin IV.Or, alternatively - Finn and Poe go to Yavin IV. And everything that comes with that.15 Days of FinnPoe: Day 1





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> _On the first day of FinnPoe, my true love gave to me . . . an x-wing under a force tree!_
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/168100599960/15-days-of-finnpoe-day-1)

The base is quiet. Although they are in the midst of an impossible war, the Resistance had reached a lull period where no new information was being gathered, no new threat looming on the horizon after the F.O.’s most recent defeat on Avis V. The fight is far from over, but for now the base takes a collective sigh of relief, tension leaving the shoulders and brows and replaced with smiles and grins of relaxation. Finn lays on the bunk of his room, one foot dangling over the edge to the ground and a datapad in his hand. He stares enraptured at the contents of the story before him. Poe sits next to him, their hands entwined together and resting on Finn’s chest while Finn’s head rests on Poe’s lap.

“Hey Finn,” Poe says, voice soft as he draws Finn out of his thoughts.

Finn hums and mentally marks the spot he had just finished reading, his eyes reluctant to leave the datapad until he looks up at Poe. “Yes, Poe?” he says. “What is it?”

Poe looks at Finn with a kind expression, nothing but adoration in his gaze. His thumb rubs gently against Finn’s hand, a gesture Finn had come to recognize as comforting and subconscious on the part of his lover. “Finn, how would you feel about visiting Yavin IV with me?”

Finn looks up at Poe, confusion clearly written on his features. “Your home?”

“Yes,” Poe replies, his thumb gently making its path across Finn’s hand. “There isn’t a mission keeping either of us on base. It’s been some time since I last visited my Dad, and I was wondering if you’d like to meet him?” There’s a slight tension in his jaw, a sure sign of nerves.

Finn’s heart skips a beat, but his smile stretches slowly across his face. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Poe’s smile is radiant, and he leans down to press a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. Finn hummed as their lips parted. “Shouldn’t we tell Leia?”

Poe’s expression turns sheepish. “I already got permission. She granted my request for three days’ reprieve this morning.”

“So you already knew I’d say yes?” Finn asks, laughter tracing the edge of his voice.

“It was more of a hope.”

Finn pulls Poe down for another kiss. 

-

Finn’s leg bounces up and down as he stares anxiously out the window into the vastness of space. Nerves crawl just beneath the surface of his skin, a surge of energy just waiting for release. He had long since given up trying to keep still, his energy continuing to rise the closer and closer they got to their destination. Poe was piloting the ship they had borrowed from the base, had been for several hours now. It was not the longest trip Finn had ever faced, but it was certainly the most stressful.

The image of Poe’s father appeared in the front of Finn’s mind, has it had for the entire trip. He had seen and spoken briefly with Kes on the holonet when Poe was able to get a good enough reception. Poe resembled his father in both nose and jaw, and they both had the same sense of humor. He was a kind man. He had to have been to have raised Poe, and Finn knew that. And he was as excited to meet Poe’s father as he had been when Poe had first asked him the day before in their room. But nonetheless this was the first time he and Kes would be able to meet in person.

Worry plagues Finn’s mind, impossible scenarios flitting across his vision with each passing moment. Kes would see Finn in person and after two moments immediately disapprove of him. Their home would somehow catch on fire. Finn would be expected to do some familial practice but he would fail and make an utter fool of himself. Finn could accidentally step on part of Kes’ crop and never be forgiven. Stormtroopers could appear and storm their location before anyone had a chance to say ‘hello.’ He could - 

“We’re here!” Poe’s cheerful voice tears Finn away from his thoughts. Outside the window, Finn saw the rapidly approaching moon of Yavin IV. The moon is encased in blue and green, lush with life. Finn rubs his clammy hands against the fabric of his pants and takes a breath.

It is both too long and too soon the time when they land, the ship settling with a soft whir of machinery. Finn stands at the entrance of the ship, holding the pack of clothes firmly and trying to calm his breathing. Poe appears by his side a moment later, a grin on his face. Poe catches sight of Finn’s expression. “Finn, what’s wrong?” he asks. “Are you feeling alright, buddy?”

“Just a little nervous,” Finn admits. “What if Kes doesn’t approve of me?”

Poe looks at him incredulously. “What? Finn, no. My dad loves you, he’s been begging to meet you properly for months now.” He wraps an arm around Finn’s waist, drawing him in close and peering into his eyes. “And even if for some reason he suddenly changes his mind, that doesn’t change the fact that I love you. It doesn’t change anything between us, alright?”

Finn smiles at Poe, though his nerves had only soothed somewhat. “Alright.”

Poe hums and presses a chaste kiss on Finn’s lips before drawing away to open the entrance of the ship. Poe climbs out first, falling gently onto the grass and then quickly followed by Finn. Green is the first thing that Finn processes of their surroundings. Lush vegetation as far as the eye could see, trees so tall and thick that briefly he wondered how Poe had managed to find a way to maneuver the ship through the branches above them.

“Poe!”

Finn turned around and saw both father and son envelop each other in a firm hug. The two men laughed as they greeted each other. “How’ve you been, son?” Kes asked as they parted.

“Great, flying a lot, fighting the good fight,” Poe answered. “Glad to be back home.”

“Glad to have you back, Poe.” Kes stood only an inch shorter than his son, his tan face worn with age and kissed by plenty of sunlight. He had deep wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, with short grey hair and a grey beard. Kind brown eyes then turn to Finn, who stands awkwardly to the side. “And Finn!” Kes approaches Finn and claps him firmly on the shoulders, drawing him into a fierce hug.

Immediately, all the tension and the nerves Finn had felt on the ride over melted and washed away. He quickly returned the hug, the warm welcome more than enough proof that all his worries and all his stress were for naught. Poe shoots him a smug look over Kes’ shoulder, and Finn returns it with a smile of his own. Kes let out a breath and pats his back twice, releasing him from the hug. “It’s good to finally meet you, son,” he says. “Poe over here has been singing your praises every chance he can get!”

“Dad!” Poe exclaims, the tops of his cheeks turning red. 

Kes turns to his son with a reprimanding look. “You’re together now, aren’t you? There’s no shame in letting Finn know you love him, Poe.” Finn laughs at the expression on Poe’s face. Kes then pulls them both towards the house located some yards away. “Come, come. You both must be tired from your trip. I made you both some chiles rellenos from the garden - do you know what that is, son?” Kes asks Finn as they approach the house.

“Poe has mentioned it before. They’re stuffed bell peppers?” Finn replies. 

His answer is proven correct as they step in the door of the house, the smell of shredded pork, vegetables, and fried batter hit their nostrils. Finn grins from ear to ear, and once he settles down into the house, surrounded by the smell of fresh food and the sound of Poe and Kes’ voices as they catch up amongst themselves, Finn feels home.

-

The night is quiet, Finn is full from both laughter and the abundance of food Kes had continued to place on his plate. He sits on the edge of the bed, careful to unpack his belongings for the remainder of their stay. He and Poe were sleeping in Poe’s childhood bedroom, and he finds himself distracted by all the remnants of Poe’s younger self. Pictures and schematics of various ships covered the walls, along with handwritten drawings of ship parts with notes written along the side. The result of half-completed projects and a curious young mind were spread over the wall, and a model of an x-wing sat on top of the desk in the corner.

Poe walked in and groaned. “I’ve been meaning to take those down,” he offered by way of explanation.

“Even as a kid you were into flying, huh?” Finn noted with a smile.

“They’re from right before I joined the New Republic. So, it’s been a while,” Poe said as he walked further into the room. He sits next to Finn on the bed, the mattress shifting under his weight. “So, did my dad scare you off with all the details of farming and the stories of my young stupidity?”

Finn smiles wide. “I like him. He’s a good father - but if I ate any more food, you’d have to carry me up these stairs.”

Poe laughs into his chest, the sound loud in the quiet of the room. “Yes, that’s how he shows you he cares.”

“So he does? Care?” Finn asks.

Poe grins at him. “Buddy, he adores you.”

Finn breathes a sigh of relief, though the nerves he had felt on the trip had all but disappeared into nothing more than a low simmer. The two sat in silence for a few moments, until at last Poe claps his hands on his knees and stands. “Come on, there’s one more thing I wanna show you before we head to bed.” He extends his hand to Finn.

Finn raises his brows. “What do you wanna show me?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I just showed you, would it?” Poe teased. Finn throws him a mild reproachful look but takes his hand and stands.

Poe leads them away from the house and into the surrounding jungle, the sun setting softly on the horizon. The pair weave through the trees, Finn following Poe’s lead. Poe travels effortlessly through the terrain, stepping over roots and brushing aside branches with the ease of someone who had grown up in the area. The two travel for some time, and Finn’s curiosity grows with each step. At some point through their travels, a tingling feeling starts to settle beneath his skin. It’s the feeling of water lapping at him, trickling down his spine. Yet when Finn looks at his skin, it’s dry.

“Hey Poe, what-”

The branches and the roots suddenly fall away. Poe stands only a handspan away, his body still. Finn takes a step forward on soft, even grass. They’re on a clearing between the trees, in the center of which is a tree. The tree stands proudly, the branches curving towards them in a warm welcome. Besides the tree is a lone x-wing, resting against the tree as if from a long long journey. As Finn steps forward, the rush of water greets him, enveloping him in it’s tide until every part of his body is sensitized. He feels the thrum of life beneath his feet in the grass, the trees, the ants. He feels the low simmer of a flame going to rest, the clash of war, the rise of a new dawn. The stars feel close enough to touch, pockets of energy to be manipulated at will. And he feels Poe standing beside him, thrumming with life.

Poe’s voice is soft when he speaks, almost reverent. “My parents planted this force sensitive tree before I was born. My mom used to take me here all the time whenever I was feeling sad. She said that being so near the force brought things into perspective.”

Finn settles back on the ground from the nebula above, the tide washing away into nothing more than the shadow of a touch. He turns to Poe. “Are you feeling all of this?”

Poe shakes his head. “Probably not as strongly as what you’re feeling. I’m not as force sensitive so while I feel something I don’t feel all of it. At least not as much as what my mom felt. This is what I wanted to show you. Do you like it?”

“Like it? Poe, this is - this is amazing. I feel everything. And calm, it’s - it’s more than I can even describe.” Finn takes a step further into the clearing, under the foliage of the force tree.

Poe’s answering smile is radiant, glowing in joy at the sight of his lover so enraptured in their surroundings. Finn closes his eyes and lets the force travel through him. Leia had told him that the more he delved into his force sensitivity the more and more enveloping it would be, but he had never anticipated something like this. He breathes deeply, a smile settling on his face. When he opens his eyes again, his gaze settles on the x-wing from earlier. Finn hums. “Is that your mom’s?”

Poe turns to the x-wing, nostalgia washing over him. “Yes. She taught me to fly it as soon as I was big enough to push the controls. Every weekend we’d come here, have a snack, and then she’d tell me everything about flying until I knew that ship inside and out.” Poe smiles, drawing himself out of his reverie for a moment. “I come here every time I come home, but this is the first time since I was eight that it’s been with someone else. I always thought of this as Mom’s space, so it didn’t feel right until now.”

Finn turns to him. “Not even with Kes?”

Poe shakes his head. “No. You’re the first person I’ve brought here.”

Finn’s heart thuds, the significance of that statement speaking volumes. He steps forward, standing before Poe. “Thank you for showing me this.”

Poe smiles at him, his expression soft and adoration clear in his eyes. For a moment, Finn catches the glimpse of a figure standing next to the x-wing, enshrined in soft blue light. She looks on with a smile on her face, curls tied up and with the same kind eyes as her son. In the next moment she’s gone, leaving Finn reeling. He turns back to Poe. Their eyes meet, a million thoughts passing between them. Finn settles on one. “I love you.”

A soft smile and soft words, spoken with nothing but their hearts to bear witness. Poe answers him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of y'all who may not know, I'm doing a thing called 15 Days of FinnPoe in anticipation of TLJ release on December 15th. Basically, each day starting on December 1st I'll be releasing one fic, each day with a particular theme inspired by the iconic 12 Days of Christmas song - expanded, edited, and with a little bit of a star wars twist of course.
> 
> [Here's the 15 Days of FinnPoe post on tumblr for greater detail.](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167847350815/banner-created-by-the-wonderful-forestpenguin)
> 
> So just to confirm, _yes_ I will be posting another fic tomorrow. Please note though that tomorrow I am taking the LSAT, so it probably won't be posted until pretty late (PST) because I will be brain dead for at least a couple of hours lol.
> 
> Happy 15 Days of FinnPoe!


End file.
